


Demony Steve

by AfycsoRyan



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Demonic Possession, Demons, Fights, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfycsoRyan/pseuds/AfycsoRyan
Summary: Felony Steve is the most well known man in the underworld. Gifted with plenty of skills that a criminal should have, it would definitely be a terrible idea to try and step on him. And then someone does.
Kudos: 5





	Demony Steve

And once again for the sixth time, the notorious Felony Steve escapes prison. Yeah, six times. After all, he _is_ the most infamous person in the world of criminals. Known for his unique skills, combat and his smarts, nobody would want to screw with him. And barely anyone ever has.

He calmly walks a long, empty road on his way to wherever his mood takes him and a smile-- a sinister smile makes its way to the lilac haired boy's face as he thinks of the mischief he wishes to bring to the city. For him, a night in prison is enough to make him _really_ miss being chaotic.

Maybe robbing a bank is a good idea. Money talks, right? Or maybe just stay simple and beat up (or kill) some lowlife criminals who are nothing but irrelevant to the underworld.

Yeah, maybe robbing a bank is ideal. And when he's in the mood. Another cunning heist could be in order. Then suddenly his thoughts are stopped by a speeding bullet sliding on the flesh of the end of his 'non-existent' earlobe.

"Fuck!" He shouts. His hand is on his slightly bleeding earlobe, feeling his wound. He turns his head to where the bullet must have come from, and there it is.

An abandoned church catches his eye, and on its roof stands a figure in a black mask that covers his whole face and a white shirt and suspenders, with black slacks and leather shoes for his bottoms.

His hair is black and styled like the fancy boy that he seems to be, and Felony Steve can't help but to stare into the masked man's eyes which is the only thing the mask doesn't cover. The man holds a sniper in his hand as he exchanges glares with the boy standing on the road.

Someone sent an assassin on him.

It doesn't strike fear on him, more like slight anger at the fact that an idiot thought that sending an assassin on him will really get rid of him.

"Felony Steve?" The masked man asks, though it seems rhetorical so the lilac haired boy doesn't answer. He does an aerial to the floor, and he slowly walks to the road, standing on the middle of it.

Now both of them are facing each other in a far enough distance as they both stand in the middle of the road in silence, cowboy movie style. They glare at each other with their eyes on fire, knowing the situation will lead to only one person left alive.

"I'm sure that right now, you're thinking that it's pointless to send an assassin on you." The masked man says, breaking the silence. "You're about to be disappointed with your assumption." The assassin deadpans.

Felony Steve narrows his eyes at him, saying "You have no idea how many assassins have told me that and embarassed themselves."

"That streak ends now." The assassin tells him in a confident tone. "But I wanna have the honors of taking you down through hand-to-hand combat."

And so all hell breaks loose as two deadly men run at each other. When they got close enough, both men swiftly lift their feet off the ground, performing a flying kick, looking as if they've mirrored one another's movements.

Their soles clash and they land on their feet. The masked man does a roundhouse kick which Felony Steve evades, limbo dance style.

He launches another attack, throwing his foot forward, hitting Felony Steve's stomach with the sole of his foot as he gets back up from dodging his first attack.

The assassin throws a rapid punch at the felon, but he caught his fist. Felony Steve tugs his opponent's fist forward, making him stumble towards him and he strikes the assassin right in the stomach with his elbow.

Felony Steve's enemy ignores the pain, kneeing Felony Steve on his stomach. He follows it up with a kick to the side of his head, which Felony Steve was able to duck to, evading the attack.

While he was in that low position, he takes the opportunity to do a leg sweep and the assassin back handsprings his way to safety.

The assassin is quick to do a drop kick, and once more, the boy was able to avoid getting hit by dashing to the side. He turns, facing the enemy, and he kicks his face like a soccer ball while he was on the ground from a failed drop kick.

The assassin rolls from the impact, and once he's stopped, he intentionally rolls farther when Felony Steve attempts to stomp on his head, and he gets back up before Felony Steve could try anything else.

Felony Steve throws a right hook and the assassin catches his hand. He turns, with the lilac haired boy's hand still in his, and he performs a shoulder throw.

The boy was able to control himself mid-throw, and he lands on both feet instead of being thrown down. He kicks the assassin's face with a front kick, and he follows it up with a powerful punch right on the assassin's chest

With Felony Steve's painful strike on the assassin, he falls to the hard ground, making a small grunt in pain. Felony Steve does have to admit, he really _is_ skillful. He was the only guy he fought that was actually able to lay a finger on him. Plus, he was one hell of a marksman too.

But not skillful enough to win this fight. It was fun figthing someone who's almost at his level, but it has to come to an end. He has to kill the assassin or it's him who gets killed.

"You _are_ good." The masked man remarks. "I've never encountered anyone as strong as you..."

"Should've listened." The victor deadpans.

The masked man slightly nods at his reply. "I know I said I was going to take you down through combat." He says in a regretful tone. "But I still have a job to do."

And before the lilac haired felon could react to what he said, the assassin rapidly slides his mask up slightly, revealing the lower part of his face.

He quickly spits smoke pellets at Felony Steve's face with a powerful force. This shocks him, making him wonder, 'How the hell was he able to do that?'.

And as the smoke starts to spread very quickly, he struggles with seeing his surroundings, turning his head everywhere in hopes of seeing his adversary. But while he was at it, he realizes that it's not his issue anymore when he feels a blade pierced through his chest.

He falls to the ground, bleeding, and in that moment he experienced the biggest lost he's ever had. Not his life. But his own self. Though at the same time, he also had the biggest gain he's ever had, which he never thought he'd ever obtain. Better yet, regain. Cause in that moment, he didn't see himself as Felony Steve.

He was Awsten Knight.

He was a boy who had a real life. He had people to love and big dreams to accomplish. He was a son, a brother and a friend.

But most especially, he was just an innocent kid trying to stay alive in this selfish and sadistic world. But now he's just a soon-to-be corpse. And like mentioned, the boy's vision darkens, with the sight of his killer standing over his body.

***

_'Awsten'_

_'Huh?'_  
_'What the hell, who are you?'_

_'Exactly'_

_'What?'_

_'You're talking to the devil, kid. To relieve your confusion... You're not only famous in the crime underworld. You're famous in the_ **_real_ ** _underworld.'_

_'Oh. Shit.'_

_'Yeah, and your talking to the ruler of hell himself, and basically uh... I have half ownership of your soul. It's very complicated but, all you have to know is, you still have your will over yourself.'_

_'What do you mean_ **_will over yourself_ ** _? I'm dead.'_

_'Did you forget that you share a soul with a demon?'_

_'What about it?'_

_'You can't die just like that. From now on, you're Earth's first immortal, so you better get used to all this supernatural shit. Now we have to teach this punk a lesson.'_

***

And just like that the boy's eyes quickly opens wide. The open wound on his chest heals back to flesh, even the blood stains on his shirt disappeared.

The assassin steps back in surprise of what he's witnessing as the once dead boy gets back up on his feet. The part demon slowly walks to the assassin, which makes him grab a handgun fearfully in response, shooting at different areas of his torso repeatedly.

The boy stops as his opponent continues shooting at him, grinning at the assassin's useless efforts. Unfortunately for him, it did nothing but leave holes on his shirt.

When the shooting stopped, so did the boy's grin. "Any more tricks up your sleeve?" He doesn't let the assassin answer. Instead, he wraps his hand around his neck, gripping tight. The assassin's skin goes red with all the pressure on his neck, but what he doesn't know is that the demon boy is barely applying serious pressure on his grip.

"Who sent you?" He says in a dark, sinister voice. "Don't think you'll die if I do this for too long. **I decide when you die**." He adds. He knew that assassins had a code for being quiet about who sends them. He's gonna make him break it.

The assassin struggles in agony, trying to breathe. Making an effort not to snitch. He's a fool to think he'd pull that off. "You're not dealing with a human anymore. Talk now, cause you're only prolonging your torture for nothing." He states as a matter of fact. "If you spill, you live." He bargains with the assassin.

The assassin struggles to speak, in which Felony Steve responds to by loosening his grip. He slowly inches his ear closer to his enemy's head, craving to hear the name of the person he's starving to kill.

His enemy open's his mouth to speak, and his eyes widen rapidly the moment he hears the name. He releases his hold on the assassin's neck, sliding his hand to his jaw, and his other hand to the other side of it. "Thanks." He deadpans. "But..." He says in a change of mood.

"You know how demons are infamous for being good at lying?" He asks rhetorically. "Yeah..." A sinister grin makes its way to Felony Steve's face as the assassin's eyes widen in shock.

He moves his mouth close to his enemy's, sticking out his tongue with a sharp tip. He slides his tongue in the assassin's mouth, going in deep. His tongue elongates deep, going into his opponent's throat, in which the assassin makes odd sounds to.

The part demon continues his gruesome act, elongating his tongue so deep, it managed to reach his heart. It doesn't stop there, because he pierced his heart with his tongue.

It continues descending, reaching his intestines. The same thing happens and he leaves the intestines pierced, being overkill with his enemy. He retracts his tongue, making the assassin drop dead the moment he pulled his tongue back in.

"That was fun." He tells the dead body. "See you around." The part demon then turns, and continues his walk to find the man who tried to kill him.

That man better start praying to every god he could name, cause Felony Steve is coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter or sumn @Toothgunboy ✌😌


End file.
